staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis Info Poranek, Pogoda Info, Gość Poranka 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Supah Ninjas - Akademia Jutrzenka, odc. 13 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:00 Wakacje z Jedynką - Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważny Blogger, odc. 16 (Big Time Blogger); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 09:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 6 - Od pierwszego spojrzenia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:10 Natura w Jedynce - Morza i oceany - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 11. Roatan (Seas and Oceans II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013) 11:10 Druga szansa II - odc. 7/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 7, Camp Grounded); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - Hodowla roślin 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Morza i oceany - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 12. Wyspy Salomona (Seas and Oceans II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013) 13:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 33 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polskie Wakacje - Na jeziorach - odc. 4 Gołdap; magazyn 15:30 Klan - odc. 2563 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:55 MacGyver II - odc. 2, Likwidator (MacGyver II, ep. 2, The Eraser); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /8/; felieton 17:35 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 56 (seria V, odc. 4) - Amerykańska baza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 140, Męski wieczór. (seria VII odc. 13) 20:30 Mundial 2014 - Skróty meczów (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 21:15 Studio Plaża 21:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: 1/2 F: Holandia - Argentyna 21:50 Mundial 2014 - 1/2 F: Holandia - Argentyna 00:15 Studio Plaża 00:25 New Age (New Age, The); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 02:25 MacGyver II - odc. 2, Likwidator (MacGyver II, ep. 2, The Eraser); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 03:25 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /7/; reality show 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:15 Mikołajek - odc. 4 Ucieczka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. le quitte la maison); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:30 Mikołajek - odc. 5 Ludwinia (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Louisette); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:50 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie; cykl dokumentalny 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 553; serial TVP 08:20 M jak miłość - odc. 554; serial TVP 09:15 Herkules - odc. 33 Proteuszowe sprawki (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Protean Challenge); serial kraj prod.USA (1996) 10:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 8/21 - Otwarcie Trasy, czyli czas wolny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1113 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 323 Bardzo długi dyżur; serial TVP 12:40 Familiada - odc. 2087; teleturniej 13:10 Na sygnale - odc. 12/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie flamenco - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 12 "Belfer"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:10 Tancerze - odc. 3 Pokusa; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 Mundial 2014 - skrót: (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 17:05 Herkules - odc. 33 Proteuszowe sprawki (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Protean Challenge); serial kraj prod.USA (1996) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/79; teleturniej 19:30 Baron24 - odc. 5 - Protest - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Kino relaks - Zielona karta (Green Card) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia, Francja, USA (1990) 22:05 Na sygnale - odc. 13/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 22:30 Na sygnale - odc 14/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 23:05 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 164 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Better Half); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 23:55 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 165 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Runaways); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 00:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 140, Męski wieczór. (seria VII odc. 13) 00:55 Schody do spełnienia (Going up the stairs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Iran (2010) 01:45 Patriotyzm po węgiersku (Hungarian Nationalism) kraj prod.Francja (2013) 02:30 Nowa - odc. 7; serial TVP 03:25 Neo - nówka rządzi (1); program kabaretowy 04:25 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 165 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Runaways); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kraków 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 9.07 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Co niesie dzień 07:25 Pogoda - 9.07 - 2 07:30 Pogoda 07:31 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa; magazyn 07:39 Telezakupy 08:00 Raport z Polski 08:30 Dzika Polska - Czarownicy z bagien; serial dokumentalny 09:00 Co niesie dzień 09:25 Pogoda - 9.07 - 2 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Psi psycholog - odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:10 Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Krokowa cz. 2; reportaż 10:25 Co u nas? 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn 10:45 Misja: Integracja; magazyn 11:10 Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009) 12:20 Fascynujące Śląskie - prof. Marian Oslislo; cykl reportaży 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:25 Koncerty w TVP Warszawa - Alina Janowska w Syrenie - "Jestem wiecznie młoda koza" cz. II 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:35 Powrót do Łodzi; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009) 15:40 Łodzianin; reportaż 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:35 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 20 17:00 Rok w ogrodzie 17:30 Kronika - zapowiedź 17:33 Pogoda 17:34 Tarnowska Kronika Filmowa - odc. 22; magazyn 17:45 Uwolnić Dobro - Ewa Cierniak - Lambert; cykl reportaży 17:55 Parafia z sercem - Ruch Apostolstwa Młodzieży; cykl reportaży 18:16 Markizy Fakro 18:22 Omiń korki 2014 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny 18:51 Pogoda 18:54 Tematy dnia 19:05 Krakowskim targiem - odc. 27 19:31 Witamy z Niemiec - Witamy z Lipska 19:45 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa; magazyn 19:56 Pogoda 20:00 Region. Ludzie, sprawy, opinie 20:54 Telezakupy 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 9.07 - 3 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 9.07 - 4 22:00 Kronika - program informacyjny 22:15 Pogoda 22:17 Tarnowska Kronika Filmowa - odc. 22; magazyn 22:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Raport z Polski 23:10 Powrót do Łodzi; film dokumentalny 00:10 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Nazywano go szewskim; felieton 00:20 Mundial 2014 - 1/2 F: Holandia - Argentyna (1/2 F: Holandia - Argentyna) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 02:45 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn 03:00 Misja: Integracja; magazyn 03:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:20 Psi psycholog - odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 03:50 Rok w ogrodzie 04:20 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 46 Łopatka bez kości na grilu, sosy tysiąca smaków; magazyn kulinarny 04:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 4 - Dźmitry Vinsent Papko 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:10 Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny; film dokumentalny 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Raport z Polski Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.20 13 Posterunek 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Miodowe lata 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.35 Płytki facet - komedia romantyczna, USA, Niemcy, 2001 22.55 Supersamiec - komedia, USA, 2007 1.25 Przyzwoity przestępca - dramat kryminalny W ielka Brytania, Niemcy, Irlandia, USA, 2003 3.25 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.30 W -11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 9.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.10 Bitwa o dom 11.10 Dr House I - serial obyczajowy 12.10 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 14.10 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 14.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 20.50 Wejście smoka - film sensacyjny, USA 1973 23.00 Słoneczny wojownik - film przygodowy, USA 1986 1.10 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 1.25 Sekrety Magii 2.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 3.50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6.00 Daleko od noszy 6.30 Księga Dżungli 7.00 Księga Dżungli 7.30 Tom & Jerry Kids 3 8.00 Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show 8.30 Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show 9.00 Galileo Extra 10.00 Nie igraj z aniołem 11.00 Otchłań namiętności 12.00 Otchłań namiętności 13.00 Komisarz Rex 14.00 Daleko od noszy 14.30 Strażnik Teksasu 15.30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 16.30 Kłamczuch 17.30 Galileo Extra 18.30 Ninjago - Mistrzowie Spinjitzu 19.00 Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show 19.30 Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show 20.00 Afera w strefie 51 - thriller, USA, 2007 22.00 Klucz do Apokalipsy - film fantasy Wielka Brytania, 2001 0.20 Osobliwości kulturowe 1.25 Interwencja 1.50 To był dzień 2.55 4MUSIC 3.55 Mała czarna 5.00 4MUSIC TV Puls 6.00 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial 7.00 Nash Bridges - serial 8.00 Medicopter - serial 9.00 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial 10.00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka - serial 11.00 Łowcy skarbów - serial 12.00 Hela w opałach - serial 12.30 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela 14.25 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela 15.20 Hela w opałach - serial 15.50 Don Matteo - serial 17.00 Boso przez świat - serial 18.00 Łowcy skarbów - serial 19.00 Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości - serial 19.30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Przerażacze - horror 22.20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial 23.15 Trzynasty apostoł - serial 0.25 Trzynasty apostoł - serial 1.35 W blasku fleszy 2.00 No problem! 2.30 Dyżur 3.00 JRG w akcji 3.25 Dyżur 3.50 JRG w akcji 4.15 Menu na miarę 4.30 Z archiwum policji 5.05 Menu na miarę 5.30 Z archiwum policji TVN 7 5.30 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.50 Męski Typ 2: Marek Kamiński - talk show 7.20 Punkt krytyczny - serial sensacyjny 8.15 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 9.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - serial 11.20 Mango Telezakupy 12.55 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 13.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 14.55 Szpital - program obyczajowy 15.55 Brzydula - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny USA 19.00 Dr House VI - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Adwokat - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.25 Kamuflaż - serial sensacyjny USA 23.35 Dave - komedia, USA 1993 1.45 Bogaci bankruci - serial 2.30 Sekrety Magii 4.35 Druga strona medalu Puls 2 6:00 Jednostka specjalna Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 7:00 Marta mówi Odcinek: 27 7:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 31 7:45 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 2 8:00 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 3 8:25 Fineasz i Ferb Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 2 9:00 Gumisie Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 6 9:20 Mia i ja Odcinek: 10 10:00 Johnny Test Odcinek: 35 10:35 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 11:00 Zagroda według Otisa Odcinek: 123 11:20 Lucky Luke Odcinek: 10 12:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja Odcinek: 15 12:20 Wojownicze żółwie ninja Odcinek: 16 12:55 Wspaniałe zwierzaki Odcinek: 115 13:30 Zagroda według Otisa Odcinek: 124 14:00 Johnny Test Odcinek: 35 14:20 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 14:55 Mia i ja Odcinek: 11 15:20 Było sobie życie Odcinek: 18 16:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 17:20 Fineasz i Ferb Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 2 18:00 Gumisie Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 6 18:35 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 27 19:10 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 2 19:35 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 20:00 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 20:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 21:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 21:30 Zbuntowany anioł Odcinek: 156 22:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa Odcinek: 15 23:30 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 0:30 Sexy Playmates! Odcinek: 9 1:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 1:30 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 33 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 8 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 4 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 9 3:50 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 10 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 11 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 2 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 11 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 5 TV 6 6.00 Szósty zmysł 7.00 Mind freak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 8.00 Galileo 9.00 Rodzina zastępcza 10.00 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 11.00 Jak oni śpiewają 13.00 4music 15.00 Otchłań namiętności - telenowela obyczajowa 16.00 Otchłań namiętności - telenowela obyczajowa 17.00 Nie igraj z aniołem 18.00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 19.00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial westernowy 20.00 Galileo 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.30 Seks w wielkim mieście 22.05 Seks w wielkim mieście 22.40 Seks w wielkim mieście 23.30 Sekret mojej matki - thriller, Kanada, 2012 1.25 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 2.25 Włatcy móch 2.55 4MUSIC 3.55 Muzyczne Listy 5.00 Szósty zmysł Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.07 Siatkówka Liga Światowa 9.00 Sport Flash 9.07 Siatkówka Liga Światowa 11.00 Sport Flash 11.07 Formuła 1 GP Wielkiej Brytanii 13.07 Sport Flash 13.07 Siatkówka Liga Światowa 15.00 Sport Flash 15.07 Wyścigi Rallycrossowe MŚ 17.00 Sport Flash 17.07 Siatkówka Liga Światowa 19.00 Sport Flash 19.07 Siatkówka Liga Światowa 21.00 Sport Flash 21.07 Siatkówka Liga Światowa 22.45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23.00 Tenis Wimbledon 0.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0.15 Tenis Wimbledon 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Tenis Wimbledon 2.00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 6:00 Dzień dobry 8:00 ESKA TV News 8:05 Hity na czasie 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Eska Fit 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Summer City 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Summer City 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Summer City 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Summer City 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5.45 Blisko ludzi 6.15 Express - informacje 6.30 Czarno na białym 7.05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 7.50 Rodzinny galimatias - serial 8.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 9.45 Domówka 10.15 Odlotowy ogród 10.45 Sąd rodzinny 11.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12.40 Blisko ludzi 13.10 Ostra pobudka z Kim 13.45 Ukryta prawda 14.45 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Drogowi piraci 17.10 Blisko ludzi 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Mamy was! 18.40 Kartoteka 19.45 Express - informacje 20.05 Wojny magazynowe 20.35 Ross Kemp w świecie zbrodni 21.45 Express - informacje 22.00 Usterka 22.30 Orzeł czy reszka? 23.30 Nagie Newsy - serial 0.00 Drogowi piraci 1.00 Kulisy porno biznesu 1.30 Nie do wiary 2.00 7 grzechów 2.25 Blisko ludzi 2.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 3.45 Uwaga! po Uwadze 4.25 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł 4.50 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polo TV 5:30 Disco polo music 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Discopolot 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Disco polo music 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Masters Music Box 14:49 Disco polo music 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Disco polo music 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Disco polo music 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Disco polo hit wszech czasów 21:20 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:05 Disco polo music ATM Rozrywka 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Casper Odcinek: 2 7:40 Kot Felix Odcinek: 7 7:50 Kaczor Daffy Odcinek: 1 8:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 1 8:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 8:20 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 8:30 Casper Odcinek: 20 8:40 Kot Felix Odcinek: 4 8:50 Świnka Porky Odcinek: 10 9:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 17 9:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 18 9:20 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 20 9:30 Na kocią łapę Odcinek: 20 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 37 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 38 11:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 2 12:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 3 12:55 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1882 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 48 14:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 28 14:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 29 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 284 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 32 16:30 Na kocią łapę Odcinek: 21 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 26 17:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 27 18:00 Zjawiska paranormalne Odcinek: 2 19:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 3 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 283 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 3 22:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 39 22:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 40 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 323 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 324 0:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 8 0:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 39 1:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 40 1:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 327 2:30 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 120 3:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 103 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 1 4:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia 8:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:45 Każdy maluch to potrafi 9:00 Kalejdoskop młodych 9:30 Aktualności akademickie WSKSiM w Toruniu 9:35 Aromatyczne inspiracje 9:55 Święty na każdy dzień 10:00 Trzeci Testament - Św. Augustyn 10:55 Depresja - nowa epidemia 11:25 Myśląc ojczyzna 11:35 Po co nam wykopaliska? Odcinek: 6 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Koncert poświęcony Janowi Pawłowi II - Bazylika Santa Maria Maggiore 13:30 Święto młodego wolontariatu 13:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Święty Augustyn 15:00 Z uśmiechem do nieba 15:45 Święty na każdy dzień 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Na zdrowie 16:30 Bioetyczny detektyw Odcinek: 7 16:50 Święty na każdy dzień 17:00 Po stronie prawdy 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Program dla dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Kanonizacja Jana Pawła II i co dalej…? 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Joanna d'Arc 23:00 Konklawe - jak wybiera się papieża 23:45 Patroni Polski 0:00 Program dla USA i Kanady Stopklatka TV 6.00 Chłopi cz. 1 - Boryna - film obyczajowy, Polska 7.55 Chłopi cz. 2 - Jagna - film obyczajowy Polska 9.35 Andzia - film anim. 9.55 Andzia - film anim. 10.15 Sherlock Holmes i tajna broń - film przygodowy USA 11.40 Paryż 36 - dramat, Francja 14.05 Królowa - film biograficzny Francja, Włochy, Wielka Brytania 16.15 Miesiąc nad jeziorem - film kostiumowy USA, Wielka Brytania 17.55 Między słowami - komedia, Japonia, USA 20.00 Śmiech na sali 20.00 Tajniak z klasą - komedia kryminalna, USA 21.55 Kroll - dramat, Polska 23.55 Szarże - komedia, USA 2.10 Akcja pod Arsenałem - dramat wojenny Polska 4.15 Niewinni czarodzieje - film obyczajowy Polska 5.55 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu 6:15 Cudowny świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 8 6:45 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 28 7:15 Para daje radę Odcinek: 17 8:15 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 63 8:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 53 8:30 Po przygody w świat przyrody Odcinek: 13 8:45 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 68 9:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 14 9:30 Kuchenni detektywi Odcinek: 4 10:00 Lidia w kuchni Odcinek: 13 10:30 Para daje radę Odcinek: 18 11:30 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 12:00 Tajemnice miecza Wikingów 13:05 Wehikuł czasu 13:15 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 519 13:45 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa Odcinek: 7 14:15 Piwnice Jukatanu - ogrody Belize Odcinek: 25 14:45 Dzikie przygody Michaeli Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 15:20 Jak to możliwe? Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 11 15:40 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami Odcinek: 7 16:15 Egzamin z przetrwania Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 16:45 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 17:15 Wyprawy na krańce świata Odcinek: 7 17:50 Wehikuł czasu 18:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 20 18:30 Bez ograniczeń Odcinek: 7 19:00 X-tremalna kolekcja Odcinek: 2 19:30 Trzewia 20:35 Niesamowite ciało Odcinek: 2 21:45 Cud narodzin Odcinek: 2 22:45 Niewolnictwo XXI wieku 23:55 Wiem, kto mnie zabił Odcinek: 5 0:25 Historie o duchach Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 1:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 21 2:00 X-tremalna kolekcja Odcinek: 2 2:30 Bez ograniczeń Odcinek: 7 3:00 Para daje radę Odcinek: 18 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 20 4:30 Kuchenni detektywi Odcinek: 4 5:00 Cudowny świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 9 5:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 9 TVP ABC 05:45 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego cudze śmieci muszą zbierać dzieci?; serial animowany 05:55 Smerfy - Niesamowice malejący czarodziej, odc. 86 (The incredible shrinking wizard); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 06:25 Lato z Kąfacelą; program dla dzieci 06:55 Domowe przedszkole - Znajomi z książeczek - Filemon; program dla dzieci 07:25 Ala i As - czy znasz tę bajkę; program dla dzieci 07:55 Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 12 - Sto godzin terroru; serial animowany 08:10 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 2 - Latający pingwin; serial animowany 08:20 Smerfy - Niesamowice malejący czarodziej, odc. 86 (The incredible shrinking wizard); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 08:50 Przygody Myszki - odc. 6 - Imieniny cioci; serial animowany 09:00 Pszczółka Maja - Maja nie może spać, odc. 10 (No Sleep For Maya); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 09:15 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Autostopowicze, odc. 12; serial animowany 09:25 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego cudze śmieci muszą zbierać dzieci?; serial animowany 09:35 Lato z Kąfacelą; program dla dzieci 10:00 Domowe przedszkole - Znajomi z książeczek - Filemon; program dla dzieci 10:30 Ala i As - czy znasz tę bajkę; program dla dzieci 11:05 Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 12 - Sto godzin terroru; serial animowany 11:20 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 2 - Latający pingwin; serial animowany 11:30 Smerfy - Cień Zgrywusa, odc. 85 (Jokey's shadow); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 12:00 Przygody Myszki - odc. 5 - Myszka i włóczęga; serial animowany 12:10 Pszczółka Maja - Maja nie może spać, odc. 10 (No Sleep For Maya); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 12:25 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Skarb, odc. 11; serial animowany 12:35 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego cudze śmieci muszą zbierać dzieci?; serial animowany 12:45 Lato z Kąfacelą; program dla dzieci 13:10 Domowe przedszkole - Znajomi z książeczek - Filemon; program dla dzieci 13:45 Ala i As - czy znasz tę bajkę; program dla dzieci 14:15 Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 12 - Sto godzin terroru; serial animowany 14:30 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 2 - Latający pingwin; serial animowany 14:40 Smerfy - Olbrzym Gargamela, odc. 84 (Gargamel's giant); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 15:10 Przygody Myszki - odc. 4 - Myszka i bocian; serial animowany 15:20 Pszczółka Maja - Maja nie może spać, odc. 10 (No Sleep For Maya); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 15:35 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Przygoda na pustyni, odc. 10; serial animowany 15:45 Detektywi na wakacjach - odc 5/5 Na tropie - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 16:25 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 4 - Berło - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 16:50 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Foodland; język angielski dla dzieci 16:55 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego papier z piwnicy można na drzewa przeliczyć?; serial animowany 17:05 Studio Stodoła - odc. 2; magazyn 17:30 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 60; program dla dzieci 18:00 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 12; magazyn 18:15 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Park; program dla dzieci 18:35 Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 13 - Klęska zwycięstwa; serial animowany 18:50 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 3 - Ukarane łakomstwo; serial animowany 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Tajemnice moczarów, odc. 87 (The secret of the shadow swamp); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 7 - Myszka na wycieczce; serial animowany 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Filibert, odc. 11 (Philibert); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Morska przygoda, odc. 13; serial animowany 20:05 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 - Pechowy dzień - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 20:40 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 5 - Bracia - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 21:10 Bąblandia - Mrowisko odc. 5; serial animowany 21:20 Harcerski Festiwal - Kielce 2012 - cz. 2; reportaż 21:50 Do góry nogami - /program familijny/ 22:20 Szatan z siódmej klasy - odc. 7 - Fiołki piękniejsze od diamentów świata - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Afisz kulturalny - 09 - 10.07.14 07:15 Quo vadis? - odc. 6/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:15 Portrety - Jason Becker: ciągle żywy (Jason Becker: Not Dead Yet.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:00 Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1972) 11:20 Młoda Kultura - Candelaria Saenz Valiente i Marcin Masecki; koncert 12:00 Pies na środku drogi; film krótkometrażowy TVP 12:50 Misja kadrowego (The Human Resources Manager); dramat kraj prod.Izrael, Niemcy, Francja, Rumunia (2010) 14:45 Powrót do ulubionych… - Pieprz i wanilia - Tropem złota. Colca - tam, gdzie kondory 15:30 Quo vadis? - odc. 6/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:30 TVP Kultura na festiwalu MŁODZI I FILM - podsumowanie 17:05 Portrety - Jason Becker: ciągle żywy (Jason Becker: Not Dead Yet.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 18:50 Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych; film TVP 20:10 Mad Men s. V - odc. 10/13 (Mad Men s. V) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 21:15 25 lat wolności - Gracze - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 23:05 Mad Men s. V - odc. 10/13 (Mad Men s. V) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 00:10 Studio Kultura - Andrzej Fidyk - odc. 2 00:15 Filmy Andrzeja Fidyka - Defilada - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 01:30 Kino nocne - Balanga; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993) 03:00 Performance odc. 30 - Interakcje (2) 03:45 Młoda Polska - Ludzie normalni; film obyczajowy 04:20 Kontrapunkt 2014 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Krzemieniec; reportaż 08:05 Wielcy marzyciele - Konstanty Ciołkowski (Great Dreamers) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (2013) 09:00 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 5/6 - Paweł, syn Maćka Gąsienicy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Historia odzyskana - tabor cygański; cykl reportaży 10:20 Kobiety Białego Domu - Anna Harrison; cykl dokumentalny 10:35 Dzika Polska - Owady pod kontrolą; serial dokumentalny 11:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wileński smak (56) 11:40 Historia faszyzmu - odc. 12 (La storia del fascismo/ History of Fascism); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 12:40 Wierzyliśmy - cz. 2 (Noi credevamo (We believed)); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2010) 14:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Było, nie minęło 15:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Radziecka bomba A cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 15:50 Sensacje XX wieku - Radziecka bomba A cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 16:25 Spór o historię - Obława Augustowska 1945; debata 17:05 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 6/6 - Izydor, wnuk Jędrka Krwawego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:15 Kalendarium historyczne - Oni byli pierwsi... Lubelski lipiec 1980; film dokumentalny 19:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 9.07.1989 19:55 Historia faszyzmu - odc. 13 (La storia del fascismo/ History of Fascism); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 20:50 Akcja pod Arsenałem; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (1998) 21:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Było, nie minęło 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Radziecka bomba A cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. I; cykl dokumentalny 22:40 Zapomniany generał Tadeusz Jordan Rozwadowski; film dokumentalny 23:50 Kolumbowie w kolorze feldgrau; film dokumentalny 00:45 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Krzemieniec; reportaż 01:15 Pomiędzy wilki; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (2) Przebój lata; koncert 07:10 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 15 Wojciech i Piotr Cugowscy; cykl reportaży 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 15 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 2) - Piętno - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 16 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 3) - Wycieczka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:20 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /5/; felieton 09:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 8 - Dwanaście miesięcy; film animowany 09:50 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 1/7 Piłka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Dzień chruścika; serial dokumentalny 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 54 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 28/75 - Chleb powszedni 12:25 Łamigłówka - Mazury 8 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Studio Wschód: Strażnicy kresowej pamięci 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wędzony twaróg - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2014 - (2) Przebój lata; koncert 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 982* - Impiczment; telenowela TVP 16:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014) 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 54 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Mozambik - Adela (514) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 8 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 28/75 - Chleb powszedni 18:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Churchill - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 18* seria II - Mocne papiery - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - A jednak nie tonie odc. 4; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:40 Pogoda 20:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 8 20:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Julek (515) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Oficer - odc. 7/13* "Maszeruj albo giń" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:40 Oficer - odc. 8/13* "Towarzysze broni" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 54 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Mazury 8 01:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 1/7 Piłka; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy wnuczek - A jednak nie tonie odc. 4; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda 02:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Julek (515) 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 28/75 - Chleb powszedni 04:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.5; magazyn 05:15 N jak Neo - Nówka - odc. 2; program rozrywkowy 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014) TVP Rozrywka 05:50 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 41 06:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 24 (92) Niemcy: Żyzna Badenia; magazyn kulinarny 06:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina PQS; magazyn kulinarny 07:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (57) - Tabu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 65; teleturniej 08:30 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Krzysztof Krawczyk (4); felieton 08:40 Śpiewające fortepiany - (38) 09:45 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 45 10:15 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Chuck Norris (5); felieton 10:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (20) - Jubileusze; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:20 Życie to Kabaret - Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (9) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 12:25 Muzyka łączy pokolenia - Odcinek jubileuszowy 13:20 Śpiewające fortepiany - (37) 14:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - VII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Kabaret Bez Granic 2005 (1) 15:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - VII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Kabaret bez granic 2005 (2) 16:25 Życie to Kabaret - Kraj się śmieje - Podróże i sentymenty (2); widowisko 17:10 Ale numer - /12/; program rozrywkowy 17:25 Szperacze.tv - Komputerowa prehistoria (6); program rozrywkowy 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (97) - Plemiona z przeszłości - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (93) "Co ma polder do wiatraka?"; magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina PQS; magazyn kulinarny 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 46 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (39) 21:05 Ale numer - /13/; program rozrywkowy 21:15 Ale numer - /9/; program rozrywkowy 21:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (19) - Kosmos - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:30 Życie to Kabaret - Pojedynek nie na żarty - Kabaret Paranienormalni kontra kabaret Limo; widowisko rozrywkowe 23:30 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Sabat Czarownic - Kielce 2014 (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 00:55 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Sabat Czarownic - Kielce 2014 (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 02:05 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem - Między Bugiem a prawdą (1) 03:05 Studio Gama - Mortale i inni 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:35 Info Poranek 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:34 Info Poranek 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Info Poranek 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:07 Info Poranek 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Info Poranek 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:34 Info Poranek 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Info Poranek 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Info Poranek 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:15 Info Poranek 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:36 Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Pogoda Info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM 16:17 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 17:13 Teleexpress Extra 17:28 To jest temat; magazyn 18:00 Twoje Info 18:29 Po przecinku; rozmowa 18:50 INFOrmacje 19:15 INFOrozmowa 19:35 INFObiznes 19:50 Pogoda Info 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Twoja Sprawa; magazyn 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia 21:51 Panorama Dnia 22:50 Pogoda Info 23:00 Z dnia na dzień 23:40 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:40 Sportowy Wieczór 00:55 To jest temat; magazyn 01:32 Twoje Info 01:58 Po przecinku; rozmowa 02:13 Pogoda Info 02:21 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:35 Panorama Dnia 03:32 Pogoda Info 03:42 Dziś wieczorem 03:57 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 04:29 Flesz - Serwis Info 04:32 To jest temat; magazyn 05:03 Wyrwaliśmy się na wolność. 1989 - 1991, część II 05:30 Twoja Sprawa; magazyn